Christmas is coming (Engelsfors fanfiction)
by kotte9
Summary: Utspelar sig efter Nyckeln. De utvalda har flyttat till Stockholm för att plugga och bor i en gemensam lägenhet. Det handlar om deras förberedelser för Julen och alla problem som kommer när de fyra ska fira Jul tillsammans.
1. Kapitel 1 - Decembermorgon

Det var den första december och snön föll i mörkret utanför fönstret. Inne i lägenheten låg fyra stycken unga häxor och sov.

Två av dem delade säng, deras rum var tapetserat med tecknade bilder och sängen hade så många kuddar att det såg ut som ett kudd-hav. Golvet var en enda röra och gamla kläder låg slängt blandat med tidningar och papper. Vannesa och Linnéa sov båda djupt och hade traslat in sig i täcket.

Vägg-i-vägg med dem, i ett prydligt städat rum, låg Minoo och sov med en bok bredvid sig. Hon hade somnat mitt i det 35:e kapitlet och sänglampan var fortfarande tänd. I bokhyllan gapade ett hål tomt, det var uppenbart att de var därifrån hon tagit boken.

Rummet lyses plötsligt upp och fylls av tonerna från mobilen. Dags att gå upp.

Senare när hon sitter och dricker kaffe kommer hon på att det är första december, det betyder att julkalendern borde börja vilken sekund som helst. Hon slänger en blick på klockan 07:12, tre minuter kvar! Minoo sträcker sig instinktivt efter en fjärrkontroll och kommer sekunden senare på att det inte finns någon.

Ännu en sak att vänja sig vid, förutom det faktum att hon nu bokstavligen _lever_ med de andra utvalda, som utflyttad.

Anna-Karin tittar ut över Stockholm, det är så stort och grått trots att snön har fallit i flera dagar. Hon sköljer av tandborsten och ställer den i muggen.

När hon kommer ut i köket ser hon Minoo sitta och titta koncentrerat på mobilen med hörlurar i öronen. Hennes kaffekopp ser nästan helt orörd ut.

"Hallå? Minoo, vad gör du?" Frågar Anna-Karin försiktigt.

Hon svarar inte.

Helt plötsligt får Anna-Karin panik, tänk om det är beskyddarna som kommit och tagit över Minoo igen! Hon bara sitter där stirrar framför sig på skärmen och verkar inte ens märka att Anna-Karin pratade med henne.

Förskräckt gör hon det enda hon kan komma på. Slår till Minoos telefon, så att den hoppar ur hennes händer.

"Vad gör du!?" utbrister Minoo och tittar förvånat upp på Anna-Karin.

Ja vad gör hon egentligen? Slår till hennes mobil och trodde att det skulle hjälpa. Hon var inte ens i fara. Herregud Anna-Karin, vad har du gjort?

"Jag… Förlåt. Jag vet inte. Det såg typ som du var i den svarta röken. Eller något." Anna-Karins röst dör lite på slutet. Hon kan riktigt höra hur Minoo suckar inombords.

"Den svarta röken?" Minoo skrattar till "Nej, jag såg på Julkalendern, men vi har ju ingen Tv så jag fick se på mobilen."

Jaha, det var därför Minoo var så fokuserad, på grund av julkalendern. Anna-Karin borde ha fattat det direkt. Minoo har taggat inför December i typ en månad.

Anna-Karin är faktiskt glad att hon bryr sig, risken finns nog att de andra tre bara hade gett varandra oinslagna paket på julafton.

Minoo har gjort upp en plan för hur de ska komma i den ultimata julstämningen. Otroligt nog har både Vannesa och Linnéa gått med på det, så Anna-Karin känner sig tvingad att haka på hon med. Även fast hon inte tycker att det ska behövas någon plan för julstämningen.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Filtrubbel

Vanessa gäspar och sträcker på sig. Handen kommer till ett tomrum, Linnéa måste redan vara uppe.

Hon slänger en snabb blick ut genom fönstret. Snöflingorna faller och solen lyser. En perfekt decembermorgon.

Hon gräver fram en använd tröja från golvet och börjar titta efter ett par byxor. Det är det som suger med att bo med Linnéa, hon bryr sig inte om att Vanessa inte städar. Resten av lägenheten är ändå okej, Minoo städar en gång i veckan.

När hon kommer in i köket är det första hon ser Minoo som sitter vid köksbordet och skriver i ett anteckningsblock. Minoo måste ha minst tusen, varje vecka verkar hon skriva i ett nytt.

Hon går till kylskåpet och tar fram ett paket fil. Det enda som inte har tagit slut den här veckan.

Linnéa tittar på henne hela tiden, följer henne med sömnig blick. Anna-Karin måste vara på sitt rum.

Vanessa dimper ner på stolen.

"Godmorgon" Mumlar hon till Linnéa och häller upp fil. I muggen. Fan.

Linnéa frustar till och Vanessa slänger en arg blick på henne. Hon _vet_ att hon inte är en morgonmänniska. Hon borde dock inte ha tittat på Linnéa, som vanligt när flickvännen skrattar gör hon det snart själv. Skrattet liksom bubblar upp ur henne.

Minoo tittar upp från sina anteckningar på de två skrattande vännerna. Sen himlar hon med ögonen åt dem.

"Vad-då?" Skrattar Linnéa

"Ni skrattar. Åt fil" Minoo suckar teatraliskt.

"Väldigt rolig fil."

"Extremt rolig fil" Lägger Vanessa till. "Vad skriver du föresten?"

Minoo visar upp sidan. "_Saker att göra: V. 1" _Jaha, det är med hennes perfekta-julen-plan.

Vanessa förstår faktiskt inte hur Minoo ens kom på idéen. Att kombinera Linnéa med jul känns inte som den lättaste uppgiften någon kan ta sig för.

Hon börjar sleva i sig av fil från muggen, som nu blivit hennes tallrik och tänker på Melvin och mamma. Hon hade planerat att fira jul med dem. Sen flyttade hon till Stockholm och planen blev istället att fira med de andra utvalda. Lite absurt. Först räddar de världen och sen flyttar de till en gemensam lägenhet. Som om de inte redan vore väldigt sammanlänkade och alt det där.

Senare under dagen när Vanessa diskat muggen, tar Minoo myndigt till orda. Alla tittar upp.

"Hrm hrm. Jo som ni vet är det ju första December idag."

"Nähä. Det menar du inte" Linnéa ser uttråkad ut.

"Jo, det gör jag faktiskt." Minoo tar ett djupt andetag. "Så vi måste börja fixa saker tills jul. Typ julpynta, köpa gran och julklappar. Ja, sånt. Så vi behöver en plan."


	3. Kapitel 3 - Operation Deccember

Anna-Karin tittar på listan som nu sitter på det i övrigt tomma kylskåpet. Allting som står där ska alltså hinnas med innan jul, hur hade Minoo tänkt där? Självklart var det Minoo som hade kommit på de flesta sakerna, Linnéa brydde sig inte och Vanessa var bar ointresserad. Hon själv hade kommit på en punkt eller två, men Minoo hade verkat klara det bra själv.

Listan innehåller fler saker än vad Anna-Karin tror att de kommer att klara av. Inte för att det är så mycket egentligen, men att förvänta sig att de fyra skulle klara av att organisera sig såpass, det var lite för mycket begärt.

Även trots att de har räddat världen så har samarbetet fortfarande mycket att önska, kanske just därför också. De hade upplevt extrema saker med varandra, men vardagen hade alltid varit långt borta. Julhandel är något helt annat än att kämpa med hela världens öde på sina axlar. hon slänger en sista blick på listan innan hon går in på sitt rum. Hon har en bok att läsa över jullovet och det funkar som tidsfördriv.

_**Jullista**_

_-Julgran_

_-Köpa julpynt_

_-Mäta takhöjd_

_-Köpa lagom stor julgran_

_-Hänga upp julpynt_

_-Sätta upp adventsljusstakar_

_-Pynta granen_

_-Julstäda_

_-Julhandla mat_

_-Julhandla paket_

_-Julhandla var och en för sig_

Linnéa suckar och sparkar till en klädhög. Hon förstår inte vad Minoo tycker är så viktigt med att ha julgran och en massa sån skit, om de nu prompt ska fira jul kan de väl få göra det på nåt annat sätt? Själv hade hon valt, att inte fira alls. Ge en present till Vanessa kanske, men inte mycket mer. Hel julen är överskattad, snö likaså, den som föll imorse är säkert bara slask imorgon ändå.

För att få bort tankarna från Julen börjar hon istället städa, en av de jävla punkterna på Minoos lista. Vanessas grejer slängs i ett hörn och hennes egna saker lägger hon där de ska vara, eller där de skulle kunna vara. Rummet har inte varit ordentligt städat sen de flyttade in i höstas och ingenting har någon egentlig plats och det behövs inte. De har ju klarat sig perfekt hittills och allt skräp ligger, som Minoo uttryckte det "iallafall samlat i ett rum". "Och all ordning ligger visst samlad i en hjärna" muttrar Linnéa.


End file.
